


nocturnal hurly-burly

by rinnosgen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: “The moon is beautiful tonight.’’
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	nocturnal hurly-burly

她獨自站在學院的陽臺，感受晚風輕拂肌膚的清涼。

難以入眠的夜晚，Edelgard總是像這樣出寢室來這裡吹吹風。

大概是害怕沉睡後的夢魘吧，清醒時能看得清楚的事物，一旦踏入睡眠便不再受限於她的控制。

今晚是滿月。Edelgard呼出一口氣，疲倦的彎下腰，趴在陽臺石柱上觀賞月亮。

這個時間點，大家都睡了，因此稍微不注重儀態一點，應該不會有人發現。

「晚上好。」

突如其來的問候使她心頭一驚。這個熟悉的，每日會在課堂上聽見的溫柔嗓音是──

「老師。」

Edelgard連忙挺直身體，恢復成平時端正的姿態。

「晚上好。」

臉頰好燙。她彆扭的整理根本沒有凌亂的裙襬。與她相隔幾步的Byleth提著油燈對她淺笑。

她真不曉得該說些什麼才好，剛才失禮的樣子鐵定全被老師看見了。

「嚇到妳了吧？對不起呢。」

鵝黃色的燈火照映在Byleth臉龐，襯托出眼眸的蒼藍色。

搖曳的火光，起伏的海洋，Edelgard彷彿聽見了海浪的聲音。她的心隨同平靜的波浪微上微下。

「我沒事。」

她清了清喉嚨。

「妳在做什麼呢？」

「我在賞月。」

「我能加入嗎？」

「當然。」

Byleth走到她身旁，將油燈置於陽臺扶手。

「我害妳緊張了？」

「什麼？我．．．」

「不用那麼拘謹也可以的，像剛剛放鬆的樣子就好。」

Byleth模仿她方才的動作倚靠陽臺。Edelgard思考了幾秒，決定遵循老師的指示。

她們以相同的姿勢對上視線，Edelgard難為情的移開眼望向月亮。

明亮的滿月照亮整個夜空，一切看似如此平和。

「又做惡夢了嗎？」

Byleth以十分輕柔的聲音詢問。每次單獨談話時，老師的語氣便會變得不可思議的溫柔，Edelgard喜歡這樣的老師。

是自己專屬，還是她對所有學生一視同仁？

「沒有。」

「那就是單純的失眠了，跟我一樣。」

「是的。」

「下午的時候喝太多茶了吧？」

「啊．．．說不定呢。」

她想起早些時候與Byleth的茶會，老師替她沏好一大壺她所喜愛的Bergamot茶，搭配香甜的熱帶水果乾。她們一同度過了美好的午後。

「可是下午的茶會真的很愉快，請務必再邀請我，老師。這不是場面話，我是打從心裡這麼認為。」

她急忙澄清，即便她不明白為何要這樣慌張。

「我知道了。」

Byleth的答覆令她總算放下心來。她們一起注視明月，享受短暫的閑靜。

「月色真美。」

吃驚的Edelgard紅著臉看向一旁的Byleth，只見老師依舊以一副閒適自得的模樣欣賞月亮。

「怎麼了？」

察覺她的目光，Byleth轉頭不解的問。

看起來是沒有言外之意呢。Edelgard有點失望（咦，為什麼？）的想。

老師時常用那張毫無表情變化的正經臉講一些不太對勁的話。例如上次深夜時分就對前去應門的她說是來夜襲。Edelgard可真搞不懂老師。

「沒有。」

「如果有什麼困擾的事情想找人談談，我會聽的。」

Edelgard點點頭。Byleth想了想，又接下去說。

「會不會太多事了？坦白講我不太知道該如何拿捏和學生之間的距離。要是害妳有壓力，我．．．」

「這樣子就很好了。」

她脫口而出。

「嗯？」

「這樣子的距離就很好了。」

「是嗎，太好了。」

Byleth的表情看上去開朗了點，Edelgard跟著嘴角上揚。

或許她是該跟老師談談，畢竟兩人能獨處的機會不多，何況老師的存在能帶給她一種難以描摹的心安。

「說來也許有點可笑呢，老師。」

「Edelgard，妳知道為師是不可能嘲笑自己學生的。」

Byleth嚴肅的拍拍胸脯向她保證。

「謝謝妳，老師。」

她握緊拳頭，嘗試於腦中組織文字。

油燈的火苗同夜晚的微風擺動。遠方，貓頭鷹發出清晰的啼叫。天空的雲彩似靜非靜，以肉眼觀測不出的緩慢速度飄浮流動。

終於，她開口。

「我想我是害怕睡著。」

「因為夢嗎？」

「因為夢。我能感覺到夢境裡有未知的東西等待我，我．．．不確定要用什麼樣的態度去應對。我畏懼不確定性及未知性。」

「To sleep, perchance to dream - ay, there’s the rub.」

「老師？」

「抱歉，我只是想起之前在書上讀到的一句臺詞，心境可能有些類似。」

「我和講者的心境嗎？」

「該怎麼說才好，他是位染上悲劇色彩的人物，且你們都失去了親人，然而我不希望妳和他步入相同結局。」

「相同結局，是死亡嗎？」

「嗯。」

Byleth擔憂的神色導致她胸口一陣緊縮，心臟重甸甸的。

「老師，我可是比妳想像中還要堅強，所以請不要露出那種表情。」

「好吧，Edelgard，可是也別過於逞強喔。」

「是的，老師。」

Byleth輕輕拍了拍她的頭。她感到既害羞又開心，不自覺的小力拉扯了一下裙襬。

「想聽聽我的一個祕密嗎？」

「我想聽。」

「其實我跟妳有一樣的困擾。」

「老師有跟我一樣的困擾？」

「對，我也害怕入睡以後的夢境。過世的親人，朋友，還有悲傷的回憶會在夢中以無法預測的型態襲來。」

真不好意思呢，明明是老師，卻是這般怯弱。

Byleth偏頭對她作出一個苦澀的笑容。直至此時，Edelgard才發覺老師浮腫的眼皮與疲憊的雙眼。

她湊近，趴到Byleth面前，看進那片靜止的汪洋。

「請別有這種想法，老師。老師也是人，凡是人都會有脆弱的時候和懼怕的事物。我依舊尊敬你，Byleth老師。」

「是嗎？」

「我對老師的敬慕之情沒有半點虛假。」

她真摯的表白。

「謝謝妳，Edelgard，妳的話對我意義重大。」

月光代替熄滅的油燈燈火照亮Byleth面孔，這麼近的距離，Edelgard能依稀瞧見自身影像映入老師眸子的光景。月色下的蒼藍深海，她彷彿聽見了海浪的聲音。

「我最近想通了一件事。確實，夢境的不確定性與未知性使人不由自主的畏懼。縱使如此，只要惦記著清醒後會有個人在身旁陪伴妳，傾聽妳，所有的恐懼便不會再那麼難以承受。」

「重要的是醒來後眼前所見之物．．．的意思嗎？」

「是呀，Edelgard，重要的東西是眼前所見之物的真實性。如同今晚的月亮，想著這樣的美景入睡，豈不是一種安撫人心的靜美。」

眼前所見之物。

她看著眼前的老師，心中頓時領悟了一點道理。

「月色真美。」

她低聲吐露。Byleth頷首。

「謝謝妳的建議。老師果然是老師。」

「我當然是老師。」

Byleth有些困擾的哼了一聲。

「話雖如此，為師至今仍然無法做到這點。擺出一副自以為頭頭是道的討人厭模樣了吧？對不起呢。」

Byleth泛紅的臉頰被月光照成溫暖的橘紅色，Edelgard第一次見到老師這樣的一面，心裡不禁得意雀躍起來。

她往Byleth的方向再靠近一步，Byleth見狀解下披肩披在彼此的肩上。

「老師？」

「變涼了呢。」

她心頭卻是暖洋洋的。Edelgard頭一次體會到這種心情。

「要是讓學生著涼可就不好了。沒有照顧好學生可是為師的失職。」

Byleth替她調整披肩的同時一本正經的說。

「老師，妳剛才說的那本書，我能夠向妳借來讀嗎？」

「當然可以，我下次再拿給妳。」

「謝謝妳，老師。」

Byleth和藹的笑了。

四目交接的當下，寧靜的海面反射明月。

Edelgard彷彿聽見了海浪的聲音。

＊

今晚Edelgard難得的做了一個美夢。

夢裡，她和老師於月光下的花園開著茶會。她將豔紅色的玫瑰別在老師髮間，臉頰微紅的老師溫柔的向她微笑。

Bergamot茶的茶香，水果乾的果香滿溢茶桌，充斥鼻腔。

她竟然可以如此單純的感受到快樂！

＊

睜開眼，她望見枕頭旁放有昨晚的睡前讀物。

老師的書有老師房間的味道，她很喜歡。

Edelgard伸手去拿書本，把書本緊緊擁入懷裡。

**Author's Note:**

> 臺詞出自哈姆雷特第三幕第一景。


End file.
